


What Best friends Do

by raasenpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Best Friends, Black Character(s), Blow Jobs, Buddies, Cock Slut, Couch Sex, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Interracial Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Character of Color, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raasenpai/pseuds/raasenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trey and Malcolm have been close friends for a year. Trey harbors a massive crush on the gorgeous older man. After a passion filled night, Malcolm refuses Trey's advances. Could there be a lot more going on with Malcolm than Trey really knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks I wrote it at 1 in the morning on my phone and edited it before I posted it.

Trey's small house reminded Malcolm of a greasy dumpster by a gym. Sweaty smells lingered and it was obvious that Trey didn’t know how to use a fucking vacuum cleaner. Not that it bothered Trey any. He wasn’t the type of guy to care what other people thought of him. As a college student, he didn’t have the time to care about his shitty little rental house. It smelled like old pizza boxes that had been forgotten a week ago and other mysterious forgotten food odors. Gym socks lay scattered on the love-seat and soda cans were scattered on the brown rug like forgotten party decorations.

"Yo", Malcolm called to Trey from across the room, "Why don't you pass me the remote instead of sitting there and staring at me like a faggot." 

Troy scowled at Malcolm and threw it at the older boy's head. "Here, asshole." Malcolm got up and grabbed it where it landed on a pair of dirty gym shorts and he groaned in pure disgust. Trey’s lifestyle made him want to physically vomit sometimes. 

"You're such a gross little brat. Can you clean up this pig-sty for once, man? I don't know why I even offer to come over and hang out with you in the first place."

"Maybe it's because I’ll suck your dick?” Malcolm visibly shrunk away from Trey at the statement and moved further down the obviously faux-leather black sofa. It was littered with mysterious rips and tears in which Trey had no memory of.  
Trey raised a blonde brow at his retreat and Malcolm's dark face grew hot with embarrassment. 

"Yeah, whatever man. Let's just watch a movie." Malcolm popped popcorn to distract and distance himself and the duo began to do what they did almost every Friday night. It was Trey’s version of “Date Night” which was disguised as two best buds hanging out and watching television together. Normal friend stuff, right? It was painfully obvious he was hiding an obnoxious crush on his gorgeous friend. Trey got up to sit beside his friend and looked over at Malcolm as he laughed happily and shoveled popcorn into his mouth with a grin. 

Trey loved seeing Malcolm happy. He lived with his mother and little sister and had to be the man of the house. This always caused him a lot of stress and he always seemed to be looking after his family and worrying about them. Probably how he got so into cleaning and running a household. It was a pretty big turn-on actually. Trey had met him at the gym, actually. They had a lot and common and had started meeting up as gym buddies. Then it morphed into going bowling or to the movies buddies. Then it was very good friends who text almost every day.

Trey had started college and was 21. He’d wanted to get into working out between classes. The small gym by his school was roomy and seemed friendly enough. He had only started lifting weights a year ago, but he wanted to be as buff as Malcolm one day. Malcolm was 23 and one of the gym’s personal trainers. Trey was lucky if he could squeeze in half an hour without sweating and wheezing like a pig. But when he wanted to throw in the towel and quit, Malcolm was there with a steady hand to push him in the right direction.

Trey had always thought Malcolm was handsome as fuck. Caramel colored skin and lips that looked like they belonged on his. His hair was short and curled and Trey liked when Malcolm let him run his fingers through it. He was obviously ripped from his exercise. His body mirrored that of some sort of lost Greek god or something. It had made Trey so nervous when they’d met a year ago. He’d wanted to ask Malcolm out, but he’d sensed the “no-homo” vibes that Malcolm was radiating, so he settled for friends. He grinned while staring and thinking of Malcolm and the older boy turned his head with a raised thick brow.

"What's good?" Trey grinned and put a hand on Malcolm's thigh. They were both just wearing gym shorts and the thin tank-tops they wore to work out in. He slid the hand up higher and leaned in closer.

"I like seeing you smile, Mal. It's different from those usual tough and macho pissed-off looks you always give me."  
Malcolm stared at the soft pale hand and brushed him off coldly.

"Let me finish this movie, Dude."

This wasn't something new to the two of them. They'd had sex once before, it was just that Malcolm liked to pretend that it'd never happened. They had both gone to the locker room together after working out and Trey offered to let Malcolm go shower at his place, for it was cleaner than the rank overly moldy showers there. He was renting a small condo near his college.  
They both were to take turns showering with Mal first. When Trey had stepped into the bathroom to wait for Malcolm to exit, he'd gotten a view of the gorgeous man naked though the white steam. The dark of his skin masked in the heavenly glow of the white steam had caused Trey to become extremely aroused. He forgot himself and stepped into the shower. This caused Malcolm to flip out immediately.

"What the fuck are you doing in here, Trey?!" Trey just smirked at him. 

"Just showering. Isn't this what guys do together?" Malcolm glared but decided to ignore the other man. It didn't help when he slowly began to get erect. Trey had noticed, of course.

"Happy to see me?" Malcolm's dark face flushed and he grit his teeth angrily. 

"I’m not a fag, dude. Don't think that I ‘am. This is natural with two people so close together is all. I'm not a homo." Trey rolled his eyes and dropped to his knees in front of Malcolm. The older boy's eyes had gotten so wide Trey had thought they disappeared into his skull. His whole body began to tremble and he sucked on his big full lips and tried to look anywhere but at the boy below him.

"This doesn't have to be gay, Mal. Just two friends helping each other out." He then winked and took the boy all the way down his throat. After he'd pleased Malcolm with his skilled jaw for a while and jacked himself off while doing it, they'd both cum pretty quickly. He remembered gentle fingers gripping his hair and gagging on the ginormous cock in his throat while hot cum trailed down into his stomach as Malcolm came. Tears clouded his vision. He'd coughed and wiped his mouth after he swallowed. Malcolm had run off and didn't call Trey for three weeks. Trey was so worried he'd lost a good friend just for a fucking amazing deep-throat. He wasn't a huge blowjob fan, but he'd like Malcolm's huge rod choking him anytime of the day. 

The next time they'd spoken Malcolm had asked if he could come over. Trey had nervously told him he could come over whenever he wanted to. He didn’t get an answer. He’d paced around his living room for what seemed like years. It was nearly midnight when he heard Malcolm's car pull into his yard. Malcolm didn't even knock on the door when he barged in with an angry look in his eyes. He slammed the door closed and grabbed Trey by the neck, throwing the smaller man on the ripped leather couch. He'd ripped the boy's clothes off while Trey had eagerly complied and whimpered shamelessly. He knew he sounded needy, but deep down inside he was needy. He needed Malcolm so much. The way Malcolm's darker skin had mixed with his pale pink skin had turned him on so much more. The contrast was so fucking perfect. He'd never want anything else ever again.

Then Malcolm had fucked Trey. Hard. Malcolm never seemed to be satisfied with one position. He'd flipped and turned Trey over so many times that they'd ended up fucking for hours. Trey had just groaned and screamed so loud when Malcolm began to plow into him that he was sure he'd woken his neighbors up. Not that he cared, anyway. When Malcolm had grabbed his hair and called him "Baby Boy" and his "Good Bitch", Trey wanted to fucking do anything he could to please him. When Malcolm had kissed his spine and made him tingle and eased his huge fat dick up his ass to split him in two on his own sofa, he was hot for weeks. The way Malcolm had folded him in half on the couch to take him over the side. The way Trey’s entire body was on fire where Malcolm had kissed and caressed him and where Malcolm had left his teeth and scratch marks. Where his ass was wet and open when he’d looked at it in the mirror the next morning. 

Trey had woken up alone on the sofa draped in a blanket the next day. Not that he'd actually expected Malcolm to stick around. After it happened, the older man didn’t even talk to him about it. Whenever Trey liked to bring it up, he shot him down angrily or stormed off. This caused Trey to not even mention it anymore. Trey never wanted to forget the best fuck of his life. The way he rode Malcolm on the edge on his sofa. Malcolm’s feet propped up over the side with Trey’s smaller body bouncing on his big cock with Malcolm's hand tight over his throat as he gagged on his own spit. He’d been afraid of his hand at first, but then grew to love the way he squeezed the air from his lungs and he had to gasp when his orgasm hit him. Fuck was it glorious. 

But here they were. A month later with no repeat of the activities from before. Trey had nervously offered a few times, but Malcolm had declined like it had never happened in the first place. Trey had Malcolm's hand prints on his throat and hips for days. It’d made him feel proud when people asked him what had happened. Now, they were sitting on the same couch that Malcolm had made him into a moaning bitch on, and he didn't want anything to do with him. Trey put his hands under his chin and stared at the television without really registering what was happening to make Malcolm laugh like that. As the droning of the television filled his ears and un-shed tears clouded his vision, he swore next time he’d be the one to make his best friend smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation leads to realizations

Chapter 2  
Sitting beside each other was literal hell for Malcolm. The way the other boy’s breathe was warm and tempting and his skin was always enticing after they had worked out together. The other man was actually trying really hard with their daily work out routines. They had fit great together. True buddy team that was out to take on the world together. Wasn’t that the way that it should have been between them? 

It wasn’t until recently that Trey had begun to try to push the boundaries in their friendship. It had made Malcolm feel so many different things at once. He had never wanted to hurt his best friend with his behavior. He knew he was acting like an asshole. When Malcolm looked over at Trey and saw the obvious hurt and pain in his eyes, he knew that he wasn’t doing the right thing. What was he doing to his best friend? How could he be such an asshole and hurt his feelings so badly. Why was he actually trying to push the other man away?

But what could he do? He wasn’t a fag.

He knew Trey wasn’t either. This was just mixed confusion in both of their heads. He thought if they had sex once and got it out of their system that it wouldn’t happen anymore. They’d go back to the way things were before.

They could hang out in the gym without Malcolm wondering what Trey looked like naked or what Trey tasted like. His face in the heat of the moment. It’d happen and then it could be over.

Malcolm didn’t take feelings into account. What if he had fucked up royally with this? 

Trey kept dropping hints and asking him if they wanted to do stuff together again. His mind was caught between pretending he didn’t know what he meant and fucking him against the wall. 

What was this supposed to mean?

Trey was a good guy. He was kind, smart, and he was always down to do something simple together. Movies at his crappy apartment was routine for them.  
“Malcolm, I think we should discuss this…” He squeezed the remote in his hand so harshly he was sure he was going to break it at any second. He paused the movie and turned his head to look into Trey’s eyes. They were so wide and shining. He knew he was close to tears at this point.

“I don’t think it’s right for us to pretend to be just friends when we did what he did…that’s not how friends are supposed to be.” Malcolm frowned and shrugged his shoulders.

“Just drop it, dude. You’re the only one who keeps bringing it up. If we both drop it we can go back to being the way it was before.” He knew he had screwed up as soon as the words left his mouth.

“Fuck you! Fuck your straight guy bullshit reasoning. I should never have wanted to hang out with you so badly after all this! I thought that at least we could be something. I should have known your head was so far up your ass that you couldn’t see how much I love you.” With that, he stormed out of his own apartment. The tears brimming in his eyes had alerted Trey to the fact that maybe this was a lot more serious than he had originally thought. 

Malcolm wasn’t prepared to go chase after him. He wasn’t prepared to go fight for him. How could he fight for something when he wasn’t quite sure that it even existed? Was he queer? If he was queer, was it because of Trey?

Was Trey making him queer? He’d never had these sort of messed up thoughts about anyone before. Denying them and pretending they weren’t gay was honestly going to make him want to hate Trey even more.

Which was honestly better, hating his best friend because of his thoughts, or wanting to have sex with him constantly and ignoring his own feelings?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into Malcolm's past and his thoughts of Trey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided since chapter 2 was so short, to do a part 2 instead of a chapter 3. This is pretty much a continuation of chapter 2. Malcolm's thoughts and bottled up feelings alongside childhood memories.  
> But this is still technically chapter 3, but it's an add on to chapter 2, if anyone is confused!

Chapter 2 Part 2

When Malcolm was a child, he'd grown close to a neighborhood boy who lived by his house.  
The other boy had a head of curly blonde hair and freckles that were framed by sea-green eyes. Those eyes had held so much wonder and excitement. Malcolm had been enticed since the beginning. They'd often meet after school and would play in each other's houses until dinnertime. He was only 10, and being with another male around his age had caused him to forget about his family issues and his parent’s divorce. They'd do different things together, from playing in fake spaceships to swinging on Malcolm's old swing set.

The boy was a little older than him. Maybe 12 or 13, Malcolm couldn’t even remember anymore. He'd always thought the older boy had seen him as a little brother, and he looked up to him as a sort of mentor for his problems. One afternoon, the boy, whose name was Mark, had asked him if he'd been kissed before with an obviously nervous and unprepared face. Malcolm had said no with a nervousness that was matched to Mark's. He didn't like any of the girls in his class. They were all too clingy and didn't share his interest in action figures or his taste in snacks. He had been unconcerned when Mark had leaned forward and had kissed him. It didn't mean anything to him at all. 

Mark had told him how nervous he was about his first kiss and how he had always thought Malcolm was cute. When he'd told his mother about the incident, he should have known it was going to be a different story all together. The innocent and un-noteworthy kiss had caused his life to spiral out of control. She'd been so angry with him. Having a fag kiss her son had caused her to have an outrage. It didn't help the age difference either. She had gone to the whole town about the blooming pedophile homosexual who had molested her sweet and innocent son. Mark had been painted as a child who needed to be watched and couldn’t be trusted with the other little boys in the neighborhood. He was no longer the sweet and shy kid who liked to help Malcolm with his homework and didn’t make a fuss about Malcolm’s skin tone being a different color. 

When his Mother had gone on her rampage, she had credited his race to the way he had “preyed upon” Malcolm. 

“That little white boy’s mama didn’t teach him how to be a real man! Just because Malcolm is black, that little monster thought he would be an easy target. I swear I’ll get them all in the end, Mal. Don’t you worry about anything anymore, sweetie.”

She had called the poor boy's mom to complain and rant about her gay son and how he was corrupting sweet little Malcolm at such a young age. 

That's when Malcolm had learned about how being gay could affect his life. Mark had left town with his Mother and they'd disappeared soon after Malcolm's mother had spread the word. This had caused him to see the world in a new and sickening light. Things he hadn’t noticed before began to rear an ugly head. He no longer wanted to associate with any boys who seemed too close, or play with anyone after school in fear of them wanted to kiss him again. It wasn't just about him or his feelings, it was about the feelings of everyone else around him. He'd beaten up kids in school for even seeming a little queer after that.  
Then, Trey had come along. Stupid Trey with his big toothed smile and his gorgeous pale skin that always seemed to form new and difference moles for Malcolm to explore with hyper-focused and curious eyes.

He always had a wise crack or a goofy remark to go with Malcolm’s cynical look at life. He was the bright one. The one who was able to make Malcolm actually want to not hide himself anymore. Trey had come along with hazel colored puppy-dog eyes and his unruly charcoal colored hair. The way the other boy neglected a brush had always made Malcolm angry. 

But when Trey smiled and told Malcolm about his good grades in class or how he had advanced on his weight at the gym, his heart would flit and flutter and threaten to jump out of his throat. Being close to Trey was like being close to a ticking time bomb. Malcolm knew he should deactivate it and let it be, but he wanted it to explode and kill them both along with it. 

Mark, his best friend from his childhood, had always been in the back of his mind even now as an adult. He'd often wondered what had happened to him or if he remembered Malcolm. Maybe the older boy would think of Malcolm the way he used to think of him. The way his lips had touched his for the first time and the way it’d budded the thoughts of his sexuality.

When Mark had been crushing on him he had done nothing back then to protect him. He was a scared little brat who only wanted to look after his own ass. He’d known that from the get-go. Lately, the thoughts of Mark had begun to morph into Trey when it was late and Malcolm would begin to over-think about his past. His fantasies and memories would blur together into his late night thoughts and cause him to lose hours of sleep. Instead of remembering his silly first kiss, he’d remember the night of passion that he and Trey had experienced together. The way that Trey had looked spread out before him that night. 

He'd had sex with plenty of women before Trey. Trey was the first man. The first guy he'd even want to think about being with in any way that involved intimacy.  
Could being with a dude really be as satisfying as being with a chick? Chicks were soft and curvy and he could find their sweet spots easily with practice. Men were harder and firmer and Malcolm wasn’t quite qualified to determine how a lot of different men felt underneath him. All he knew was that Trey had felt nothing like a woman.

Trey was his friend. One of the few people who could deal with his raging over-masculine attitude and temper.He couldn't just abandon his best friend for his petty thoughts and feelings. Not again. His mother's words still loomed in the back of his mind, however. 

How could he be with Trey in another way that involved friendship when he couldn't bear to think of how people would look at him? Obviously having sex with Trey to get it out of his system wasn't working as he’d planned.

He needed to feel the other boy underneath him all the time. The way his eyes had darkened and he had reacted so sweetly when he'd talked to him. He might have wanted to talk to them that way all the time. Calling Trey his "Baby" had caused him to feel like he could do it forever. He sort of wanted Trey to call him that again. Even if the thoughts were gay…they’d made him feel something deep inside himself that he’d wanted to bury for years. If he could just find Trey and explain to him about how conflicted he was about his feelings, maybe he’d forgive him for the asshole-ish things he’d said in the past. 

He knew blowing Trey off and acting like it hadn’t happened was not the way he should have handled it, but when he remembered his best friend being taken away just because they had some sort of childish feelings for each other, he was willing to forget anything had ever happened in hopes of remaining with his best friend by his side…


	4. Chapter 4

The phone ringing in his pocket startled Trey as he angrily made his way through town. His vision was blurred as the tears spilled down red dyed cheeks. His entire face was puffy and he knew that the people staring at him were startled by the grown man who was stomping down the street and sobbing like a maniac. His hands wouldn't stop shaking and his lips quivered and stuttered as he wiped his tears on the back of his hand. It was getting dark and the crisp air bit at his face and made him pull his jacket closer to him. He should have grabbed another change of clothing. Not like he was thinking straight when he stormed out of his own house in his fury. The phone continuously rang and throwing it onto the concrete wasn't going to be the answer.

It was obviously Malcolm. He could almost feel the desperation in his already shaking hands. Who else would call him this late at night? The urge to answer his phone was overwhelming. Wanting to make sure Malcolm wasn't angry with him caused the fingers in his pocket to twitch and grab for his cell.

'He's going to make some dumb excuses. He doesn't love you. You know he'll never love you.', The horrible thoughts in his head caused him to scowl as he threw his hands out of his pockets and scratched the back of his head roughly.

He wondered if Malcolm was staying at his house and how long we was going to wait for him there. Was he going to sleep in his bed? Was he going to use his shower and wear his clothing? His face grew hot again and he shook the dirty thoughts from his head. Thankfully it was the weekend and he could stay at a hotel for a while. It'd be better than going home with his tail between his legs to Malcolm and beg for him to fall in love with him. That wasn't going to work. Malcolm had too much pride for that. He'd tell Trey to stop being a fag and punch him or something. Pretend like they never fought and that they should go work it out at the gym or go eat a steak or something. The hyper-masculinity was enough to physically choke him sometimes.

A place to sleep for the night sounded better and better as he yearned to get out of the cold. His chattering teeth weren't very comforting in his time of heartbreak. Walking through town, Trey remembered a cheap motel that he used to go to with his Dad when he was in town. His Dad was the kind of guy who liked to travel, so cheap motels were always his expertise. Flashing red lights blinded his vision. The overwhelming smell of alcohol and stale perfume invaded his senses.

"A bar? That's interesting. Don't think I've been on this side of town before." Trey raised a brow and checked his wallet. He ran a hand through his curly black hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "I guess I have enough to spend a little tonight…I need a few drinks in me anyways."

Walking through the bar made his nose wrinkle in disgust. The pure need to drown his shallow sorrows in alcohol was the only reason he even wanted to be in this sort of shithole. The run down bar was extremely cheesy. The waitresses seemed way too strung out and tired to be working. A fix and a nap were the only things that Trey could see in their future.

After ordering a few drinks, he was pleasantly buzzed. The numbing feeling in his body and his mind had him forgetting about how badly Malcolm had broken his heart. He was almost ready to leave when he felt a presence on the stool beside him.

"Hi there. You here alone?" The man looked a lot older than him. He wore a black and white plaid collared shirt and tight black pants. His hair was sandy blonde with white sprinkled in. It was a little bit attractive in a "wise older man" looking way. His eyes were olive green and his smile was white and blinding. He must be used to this. Trey smiled back nervous.

"Um…yeah."

"You seem like a man who was just dumped. Nobody drinks like that unless they are trying to chase a broken heart."

"I guess you could say I was dumped…I had a fight with a guy. He never liked me. I knew it wasn't going to work out between us."

"Well he's an idiot for dumping you. You are beautiful." The man put a stray curl behind his ear and his breath caught in his throat as his already pink face turned pinker. It began to feel really hot under his shirt as he giggled nervously.

"You think so?"

"I do. I think you're extremely gorgeous. What are you doing in a dinky place like this?"

"I could ask you the same" he shot back with a raised brow. He knew he was getting drunk. The way his mouth was beginning to go slack and his vision was swimmy was proof enough of that. He was still able to take care of himself, but another drink or two would probably make him pretty tipsy. He should just get up and go to sleep right now. For some reason, the man beside him was interesting. He couldn't just leave.

The man chuckled and tucked his hand underneath his blonde stubbled chin.

"I am a business man. I go on frequent trips for my company. I am staying at a hotel close by. Now it's your turn." Trey pursed his lips and shrugged.

"Running away, I guess. My friend is at my house right now. I can't confront him. Not now."

"That's tragic. He sounds more and more like an idiot as I hear you speak of him." He stuck out his palm and grinned.

"My name is Martin, by the way. Martin Black."

"How old are you!" The way he blurted out the question caused him to cover his mouth with his hands in embarrassment. "Oh God! I'm sorry! I'm a little buzzed. I didn't mean to be insulting!" Martin threw back his head and gave a beautifully loud laugh.

"I'm 45. You never told me your name, darling. Or is it okay if I just call you Darling?" He smirked and ran a finger down Trey's pink cheek with bold seduction.

"It's T-T-Trey…"

"Trey. That's lovely. Just as lovely as you are. Can I also ask how old you may be?"

"I'm 21…and I'm in school. I know I seem really young and naïve. I don't have a job and I don't really drive. I'm pretty pathetic. I'm probably not really what you're looking for." Martin leaned forward and knocked his nose against Trey's and pecked his lips with a gentleness that Trey was in way familiar with. His lips tasted like cigarettes. For some reason it was extremely calming and erotic.

Marin ran a hand through Trey's curls and kissed the side of his face affectionately. "Darling, that's not true at all. I'd love to know more about you. I'm sorry that other man hurt you. I'd never hurt you. Can I buy you another drink?"

His blush could probably heat up the entire bar as he averted his eyes from Martin's gorgeous essence. He almost glowed with how handsome he looked in the low red lights of the bar. The cheap perfume seemed to disappear and the sickening feeling he had before seemed to vanish as he stared in the inviting olive eyes.

Fuck was he tipsy.

"I probably shouldn't…"

"Please. I'd love to have fun with you. You are so beautiful. I have an idea. We can go back to my hotel and drink my wine. I have a fabulous champagne and merlot that I brought along for my lonely journey. I'd be so happy if you'd help me feel a little less lonely."

"I…I…" His phone began to buzz again in his pocket and it shook him from his thoughts. He pulled it from his pocket and checked the name. Malcolm's name looked so painful in front of him. He had 15 missed calls and nearly 20 texts from his best friend. He glared and turned it off to shove it angrily back into his back pocket.

"Sure I'll go with you, Martin. I'd love to." The man stood up and held a hand out for Trey to take.

It only hit him when Martin paid for him and exited the bar that this was a really stupid idea. He shouldn't leave with some random man because of how angry he was at Malcolm. Of course Martin was extremely sweet. He seemed mature, wise, and very kind. He worked at a company and had a stable job. Was this what Trey actually needed?

Walking down the street hand-in-hand with a random older made Trey feel both terrified and way too excited. Would they have sex? Would he get so wasted tonight that he'd forgot what happened? What would happen if he woke up next to Martin and forgot what had gone on? Would he be gentle with Trey?

Malcolm wasn't gentle. Trey scowled angrily again and squeezed Martin's hand. If they did make love, would he ride Martin like he had with Malcolm? Would Martin mount him? He probably had a lot of experience. He could be amazing in bed. He could treat Trey the way he deserved to be treated. He could know how to really please him and stay for breakfast the next morning. What if he wanted to shower together afterwards and he cooked Trey dinner too…

He knew he was getting ahead of himself. Things like that didn't really happen to guys like him. He would be okay with a simple pity fuck from Malcolm because he was hopelessly in love with the other man. He wanted Malcolm to love him back. The fact that was impossible caused tears to form in his eyes.

Martin stopped in the street and used a long finger to wipe Trey's tears away.

"Why are you crying, darling?" He laughed bitterly and shook his head.

"Just think too much, I guess. I just…I'm just so confused. I'm so in love with my best friend. I'm not really the type of guy who goes to hotels with random men. You're so handsome and you seem so kind. I don't want to lead you on…" Marin chuckled and shook his head. He kissed Trey's forehead and took his hand again to squeeze it tightly.

"My sweet boy. This isn't something I do often either. I just thought you looked like you needed company. I need company as well. Let's just not be lonely together, alright?"

Trey sighed sadly and then nodded while trying to put on a fake smile for Martin.

"Okay. You're right. I'm really sorry." After that, they kept on walking in the cold. Martin had given him his thick jacket so he was a lot warmer. His cheeks filled with color. Malcolm would have punched him for seeming queer and wanting his jacket. He would tell Trey to "man up" and pretend like he wasn't cold. Thinking of Malcolm's responses caused his throat to catch again.

They stopped walking and Martin let out a wide grin and winked.

"Here we are, sweetheart."

When they stopped in front of one of the biggest and most expensive looking hotels that Trey had ever seen and the older man gave him a kind smile and ushered him inside, Trey wasn't sure if he should be pulled along or if he should bolt. Martin's warming smile caused Trey to gulp his nervousness down and follow the older man into the ginormous mega-hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you like the room?" Trey's head whipped over to Martin as he nervously walked into the extravagant hotel room. The cream colored walls that dripped with fancy paintings and ornaments reminded him of something he'd seen in movies. All that was missing was the dripping crystal chandelier and the maids and butlers with towels and wine glasses.

The hotel room seemed to be a few rooms put together. When you walk through the front door, there was a posh living room. A full couch/ love-seat seat equipped with a flat screen television was attached to a full kitchen. The bedroom and bathroom seemed to be in the back. Trey's face reddened as he thought about going to the bedroom with Martin. Sleeping on the couch was going to be his objective.

"It's um…really nice. Not what I' am used to, I guess." His flushed face probably showed his nervousness. He wanted so badly to seem like he wasn't about to bolt out of there at any second. Martin grabbed two glasses and a fancy looking bottle of champagne. His smile was calming as he handed Trey the half-full glass and sat on a plush looking leather couch.

"Come sit with me, Darling. You don't have to be afraid. I know this is probably not what you expected of the evening."

"Ever in my life really", Trey muttered as he joined the older man on the couch. Martin slung his arm over Trey's shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"You seem so stiff. Is there something you want to get off your chest?" Trey downed his drink and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I just…I don't know what the fuck I'm doing right now. I ran out of my own house. I ran away and got myself plastered and went to a hotel room with a much older stranger. You're obviously loaded. Why pick me up? I'm a shitty college kid with obvious issues. Me getting drunk was the only way I wasn't going to blow my brains out in some smelly motel room tonight." He was being fully sarcastic, but in the back of his mind he really wondered if he would have considered suicide if he had gone somewhere else to stay…

"Well then I guess I saved you then, huh?" He took his arm away and placed a steady hand on Trey's trembling leg.

"I don't want to scare you. I only wanted to talk with you. You seemed so upset and concerning at the bar. I'm not here to upset you even more, sweetheart." He squeezed Trey's knee.

"I didn't mean to seem so sad and desperate. It's just been a hard past few months for me. I'm hopelessly in love with my best friend. He's just…he's just all I've ever wanted, you know? He's so homophobic when I know deep down inside he's gay like I' am. I think his parents made him think being gay was wrong or something. I still love him though, ya' know? He's just got a lot going on for him."

"What makes him so much better than other men?"

Trey scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"I guess he's just what's best for me, maybe? He takes care of me in a really weird way. He shows me how to work out and he makes sure that I'm going to classes and eating. He comes to my house often to clean up because I'm a pig. He comes over and watches movies with me or we go out together at least once a week. He keeps me company. He's also extremely attractive. I never knew how attracted I could be to a person. I felt like such a jackass when I just fucking sucked him off in the shower the first time. I'm such an idiot…"

Martin grabbed his chin and turned his face so they were nose to nose.

"Don't call yourself an idiot. You're young. Youth comes with confusion and feelings that you may think are impossible or wrong. I want you to get your man, darling."

"R-Really?" He nodded and pecked him sweetly on the lips.

"Of course I do. Have you slept with any other man besides him?" Trey's cheeks tinted pink and he avoided Martin's beautiful eyes.

"Um…fooled around with guys from school. Never really…sex I guess…" Martin ran his fingers through his hair and kissed the side of his head with a smile.

"How about you do it with me?" Trey pulled back and sat up from the couch.

"W-What?! I can't! I…"

"Wait! Don't count me out just yet, okay? This is to help you. You're in love with your friend, right? You also do not know what it's like to truly be with another man. Maybe if you just sleep with me right now, it'll make you feel better about your friend." Trey's brain was on overdrive as he thought about Martin's proposal.

Maybe he was right. If he slept with Martin now it might give him a better prospective about Malcolm. Could he sleep with another man? There was no doubt that Martin was attractive as hell. He was older, so there was an obvious experience that dripped from him. He was confident. He was beautiful. His age didn't show in his looks or mannerisms. Trey fiddled with the zipper on the jacket he was wearing and he sucked on his plump lower lips as he thought about the offer given to him.

"Okay."

…

The bedroom was a lot bigger than he thought it would be. The bed was an obvious king and covered in silk sheets and fancy fluffed pillows. A giant mirror was in front of the bed and a dresser sat underneath. A wardrobe sat to the side beside what he guessed was the bathroom.

"Do you need to do anything before we get started?" Trey's nerves got to him and he nodded hastily.

"I need to um…go to the bathroom!" He bolted for the door and slammed it shut. He pressed his back against the door and sank to the ground with a soft thud. He hid his face in his hands and let out a silent and frustrated scream. The bathroom was huge, just like everything else. He almost began to hyperventilate as he thought about what he was about to do.

Having sex with a stranger?! This wasn't who he was! Or was it? Was he really a slut? He did randomly give his best friend a blow job and then just let him have sex with him as he pleased. That sounded pretty slutty to him.

He sucked on his teeth and nervously examined his body in the bathroom mirror. Would Martin think he was attractive? Thankfully his hickeys and such had faded to the point that they were barely noticeable. It could be awkward to show up to one fling with marks from another.

Is this who he really was? One fling after another? Trey sighed and a soft knock came to the door.

"Are you alright? We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I don't want to frighten you, Trey." That was the first time the other man had really used his name…

Trey let out a loud breath of air and pulled the bathroom door open timidly. He had already removed his shirt and stood before Martin with faux confidence.

"Am I what you expected?" Martin smiled and ran a knuckle across his plump lips and leaned in to kiss him tenderly.

"Oh Trey. You're perfect." He picked the boy up and he squeaked as he was deposited on the large bed.

Martin walked around to the side of the bed and slid in to lay beside the blushing boy and got to work on his exposed chest. A pert nipple went into Martin's mouth as a large hand worked another with his long fingers.

Trey gasped at the amazing feeling and he moaned deep in his throat. He grabbed the bedsheets as Martin teased and nibbled on his nipples and sweet chest. He got to work on the boy's pants and slid them down to his ankles.

"Can I touch you, Trey?" Trey had his arm thrown over his eyes, but he nodded in desperation. Martin gripped his erection with his hands and squeezed gently. He leaned down and worked his mouth on the boy's thighs with his lips and teeth. He left red bruises on his flesh and then licked at the hickeys with his long tongue. Trey's dick was begging to be touched and he whimpered pitifully as he guided Martin to his weeping erection. Then he leaned down his put the clothed cock in his mouth. He sucked and kissed on the erection until his briefs were wet and sticky with precum.

"Please…just take them off." Martin grinned evilly and winked.

"As you wish, my dear."

He gripped the briefs and pulled them down to be joined with the pants. Trey knew his dick wasn't the biggest ever, but he was proud of how it stood before the older man now. He let out a sigh as Martin gently began to work it in his hands. He leaned down and kissed Trey sweetly and looked into his eyes as he jacked him off.

"Hand me the lube under the pillow", he whispered into Trey's ear as he bit the pretty lobe. Trey nodded and reached behind him blindly to grab the small bottle of lubricate. Martin coaxed his fingers.

"I'm going to go slow, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

Martin's eyes knit together.

"Your boy never prepped you?" Trey blushed in embarrassment and shook his head.

"Should he have?"

Martin's face morphed to look concerned and he kissed his cheek.

"I'll be gentler with you than he was. I promise." He sunk his finger into Trey and he groaned with discomfort.

"I'm sorry! Does it hurt?"

"N-No. Just weird. I've done this with myself before. It's just…weird." Martin chuckled and buried his face in the boy's sweaty hair and breathed in deeply. The scent was intoxicating and erotic. He wanted to bottle it and keep it forever.

He pushed the thick finger in deeper and moved it within to try to find his sweet spot. When Trey let out a howl of pleasure, he grinned wider.

"Gotcha'" He gently joined another finger beside the first and continued to probe the spot that caused Trey to gurgle and sputter underneath him. His face was permanently red and flushed. He thought he'd never go back to normal again. Not with the way Martin was treating him so tenderly. After another finger was joined with the other two and he worked on him more and more, Trey's sanity began to slip.

"Please just fuck me. Please." Drool began to collect on the pillow beside him and his eyes fluttered with ecstasy. Martin was mesmerized by the wanton look in the beautiful boy's eyes and he kissed both of his eyelids.

"Alright. I'll need more lube." He coated his large dick in the lubricate and pulled out a condom. He slid it on his dick and he lined it up with Trey's stretched hole. He loomed over the smaller boy and Trey's anxiety began to pick up when he was able to truly see everything about the older man on top of him. He had a much nicer body than a man his age should have. The body of a much younger and sexily active man. His face held so many different emotions. Excitement and nervousness mixed with a sort of fear that Trey couldn't place.

"What's the matter?" he softly said to him as they looked into each other's eyes. Martin laughed a bit and shook his head.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care if it hurts." Martin's eyes went wide and he nodded nervously. He still looked reserved, but it seemed he know knew that Trey meant business.

"Are you sure you're ready, honey?"

"Yes. Please hurry. I'll explode." His voice had gotten sexy and slutty. Martin licked his lips and his body convulsed at the thought of sinking into the perfect boy below him. Trey whimpered as Martin began to pop the head into the lubed up hole and then let out a sigh of relief.

"I think I stretched you pretty well. It's going in nicely. Just hold on." Trey nodded shakily as his whole body began to sputter and shake. He felt like he was on fire. He might explode or lose his fucking mind if Martin didn't get a move on. He grabbed Martin's ass from on top of him and squeezed it harshly.

"Get a move on." Martin laughed and sunk all the way in. Bottoming out in the younger boy, Trey let out a gasp and snapped his head back with a yell.

"Fuck yes!" Martin laughed harder and then began to pick up a pace and fucked the boy. The smell of sex and the sound slapping bodies was a beautiful echo to the sound of their gaps. Trey gripped Martin's body roughly as he slammed into him. It didn't hurt as much as with Malcolm. He hadn't prepped him or anything when they'd done it. It was harsh and hard. As Martin rocked in and out of Trey, his mind was going a mile a minute. Should he be enjoying this as much as he did? This was a one night stand. He'd offered to have sex with him and then he'd never see him again. He'd go home to Malcolm and have to deal with the bullshit of homophobia and doubt.

Wouldn't it be better to be with a kind older lover? He was rich, gentle, and he knew how to please him. This was how it should always be, shouldn't it?

He felt his orgasm hitting and white filled his eyes as he screamed it out. His semen hit his and Martin's chest. He felt Martin grab his shoulder and squeeze as he grunted. He emptied in the condom that was still inside Trey's body. It was a strange feeling. He watched as the older man panted and pulled out of him. Martin removed the condom and tied it to deposit it in the trash. He peppered Trey's face with kisses.

"Are you alright? Was that okay?"

"It was…amazing." Martin grinned and laughed loudly. He kissed him one last time on his closed lips before he went into the bathroom. He came back with a wash cloth and water and cleaned them both off. Trey saw Martin's large and limp dick underneath him and he registered it was the first time he really saw it up close. His eyes were closed when he'd entered him and he couldn't believe that had been inside him. Malcolm wasn't even that big. He blushed despite himself and tried to not think of Malcolm in that moment. He went warm and satisfied. Not sad and empty like when Malcolm had left him. Martin wiped his over sensitive body tenderly and left kisses where he went. Trey flushed under the attention he knew he didn't deserve. He felt a sort of love and care he knew he'd never feel again. Why was he treating him this way? He felt like a whore. He had just slept with a random man. One who was truly kind and considerate. The thoughts that bubbled up in his head practically threatened to choke him. He didn't want this man to care for him.

"I'm sorry that other man treated you so harshly, Trey. I'm sorry he treats you so badly. I hope this night makes you think about him a lot harder now." Trey's vision began to blur as he fell into a steady sleep. The last thing he remembered was Martin tucking the blanket around him and placing a last kiss on his cooling forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving right after having sex with a random man wasn't on the top of Trey's list of daily things to do. He never even thought he'd be having sex with a random man. Like ever. The thrilling and disappointing feeling in the pit of his stomach almost caused him to puke. No...Maybe that was the hangover he was feeling. He needed water ASAP.  
The weekend was coming to a close and he needed to go home. He wasn't even sure he could make it home without puking up his guts on the way. School was coming up and his priorities shouldn't be scrambled up by a douchebag of by how fucked he felt about this situation  
He awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee and the sound of good cooking in the next room. He looked around the room. The other side of the bed was warm. Martin must have just recently left. He wasn't sure why he was so disappointed. Maybe it was his weird fantasy about having someone be there for him after a night together. He just wanted to be cared for. Trey blushed at his lack of dress and rushed to get his clothing back on. His attempt to sneak out was stopped when he stepped out of the bedroom. Martin took in the kitchen wearing a pair of boxers and a gentle smile on his face.  
"Good morning, darling. I have breakfast all ready for you. Won't you care to join me?"  
"I...um....l  
"If you don't want to stay, I completely understand. I just thought it'd be nice for the two of us to not act like this didn't happen. I think you're special, Trey. I made blueberry pancakes. Extra syrupy. Plus a glass of water and some aspirin for that hangover."  
Trey have an exasperated sigh and a weak smile.  
"Oh...okay. Thanks, Martin."  
Eating breakfast with the random sexy guy you hooked up with the night before was the most awkward experience in Trey's life. Martin drank black coffee and looked over the newspaper. Sort of like his dad. He let out a shudder. After he finished two stacks of pancakes, he excused himself.  
"I really should get home. I have school tomorrow."  
"I'll give you a ride."  
"No...Um I'm okay."  
"That's alright. I don't mind. I'll throw on some pants." He went into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of nice looking faded blue jeans.  
After making sure he had all of things, they made their way through the hotel lobby. The looks everyone was giving them made Trey want to either hide or run away with his nervousness.  
Of course Martin was extremely attractive. Walking around with no shirt on was going to attract the attention of others. The looks everyone was giving them was embarrassing. After they made it through the lobby, Martin directed Trey to his vehicle.  
The shiny red sports car was the most expensive and impressive looking one he'd ever seen.  
"I feel as if I don't belong in something this nice" he muttered to himself as he nervously twiddled his thumbs.  
"Oh, don't be silly. Give me your address and I'll drive you home."  
Trey gave the man his address and his GPS directed them back to his shitty little house. The ride back was nothing less than awkward. The music on the radio was slow and reminded him of one of those ballets his mother used to drag him to as a kid. The man's eyes kept flickering back to him and he gave him a pretty smile when he noticed. When they reached his house, Martin pulled up to the very front and waited for Trey to gather his things together. Trey didn't want him to have to stay for longer than he had to. He felt so stupid considering how rich Martin was. Seeing how he lived, he probably thought he was a bum.  
"I'll just be going now..."  
"Hey." He stopped Trey with a hand to his chest. "Don't forget what I told you about thinking about your boy." He leaned in and Trey was so memorized that he leaned in as well. He placed a tinder kiss to Trey's awaiting lips and when they stopped kissing Trey looked up he could see Malcolm peering at them from the doorway. The look of shock on his face was enough to almost make Trey ask to go back with Martin. He stepped out of the car and watched the older man honk his horn and wave goodbye as he drove away.  
The shuffle of his feet was the only sound besides the pounding of his heart in his ears. He'd never been so nervous in his entire life. He let out a puff of breath as he reached the front door. Malcolm stood there with a sour look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. When he entered the house, Malcolm slammed the front door behind him and had his hands balled into fist at his sides.  
"What the fuck is going on with you? You run out on me and don't answer my calls. I tried to contact you all night long. I stayed at your house all night waiting for you to get back. I was worried half to death about you! You're my fucking best friend, okay?! Then I see you pull up in some fancy ass sports car with some old ass white dude! What the fuck is this?!"  
Trey flinched at his volume and he squinted as he looked to the floor at his feet. Malcolm grabbed his elbow and pulled him close to his chest.  
"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"  
"You're not the fucking boss of me!"  
"What?" His eyes widened and he seemed to falter a bit.  
"You don't care about me! If you did, you would have looked for me. You just let me go! And you know what, I fucked a guy. I fucked that old white dude. He was the fucking best I've ever had. Stop pretending like you're my "best friend" when in reality you don't do anything besides hurt me. Friends don't hurt each other, you ass. I'm tired of the way that you treat me!"  
Malcolm stood there wide-eyed and his body began to tremble a bit as he squeezed onto Trey's arm. Trey roughly pulled his arm from his grip and stood so he was nose-to-nose with the older man.  
"Either decide what you want from me, or get out of my house." He stomped up to his bedroom and heard the front door open and slam shut. The tears wouldn't stop falling as he watched Malcolm storm away from his bedroom window. Who would have thought things could be this complicated when it came to love and friendship.  
He was just about to take off his clothes and take a shower when he saw Malcolm walking back up to his house a few minutes later. He had just stormed out. Did he forget something?  
Trey rolled his eyes and continued to remove his clothing. When the door opened he stepped into the shower and turned the water on as hot as he could handle it. Washing off the shame of last night was all he could think of doing as he dragged the soap over his skin. The sound of feet coming up the stairs didn't reach him as he continued to clean himself and think about how he was going to deal with Malcolm after this. The thought of losing him filled him with more despair than he was prepared for.  
When the bathroom door flung open and the shower curtain was pulled back violently, he gasped and tried to cover up his body in his surprise.  
"What the fuck?!"  
Malcolm put his hands over Trey's head against the wall and leaned forward to give the younger man a breathtaking kiss. Tongue and teeth collided together as their mouths united again after so long. It felt so right to Trey. While Martin's kissed were so safe and soft, Malcolm was hard and dangerous. This was what he needed.  
Malcolm stopped the kiss to look Trey in the eyes and gently run a hand through his hair. The feeling of his fingers caused Trey to gasp out in pleasure  
"I don't know what I want, Trey. I just know I want you. As a friend. As a lover. I don't really get it. I'm sorry I pushed you away." He gentle put the hand on his head to Trey's throat and gave a squeeze. It was both a threat and a promise. "Don't you dare go around fucking other guys, understand?" Trey gulped and nodded. He had never been so turned on.  
Malcolm gave him a seductive smile and removed his hand. His body was soaked from where he was leaning into the shower. He gave Trey one last kiss to his trembling and reddened lips and leaned down to squeeze his ass. As Trey let out a squeak, Malcolm chuckled and closed the shower curtain behind him. Trey fell to his knees and shuddered as the fresh arousal filled his body.  
Fuck...that was amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hella' writer's block for a bit but I'm back!!!  
> yet another bit of drama for the problematic faves

Malcolm’s P.O.V.  
The feeling of pure anger and annoyance dripped from Malcolm's very pores as he trekked back to his house.  
He'd spent all day at the bar getting plastered so he'd forget about Trey and that old asshole who'd dropped him off at home. Why didn't Trey want to answer his text and calls yesterday? Was hanging out with some old guy really more important than him? He could hook up with some broad and screw her for revenge. He decided against the idea when he wasn't even sure that the people inside the bar were people anymore. Everyone had become blurs to his vision. After he practically fell asleep at the bar and sobered up enough to walk, he stuffed his hands inside his pockets and tried to make his way back to his own house. He had never been so disheartened.  
Trey had slept with another man. It wasn't that he didn't know Trey might have been with other men before him. He'd been with women before Trey. Hell, even after. Just to give him a sense of normality. But this was Trey.  
Trey was his.  
Thinking that Trey could belong to him made him feel powerful. He knew he sounded like a pompous asshole. He was truly full of himself. That didn't really make him want Trey any less. They were best friends. Even as just friends, Trey should know that he was Malcolm's. That's how it worked.  
Some old fart who probably drank fancy champagne and owned a yacht had fucked HIS boy.  
Could Trey be his boy?  
He wasn't really sure. He'd like to think so. He didn't want Trey to sleep with anyone else anymore. Especially not Mr. Moneybags that had kissed him in front of him.  
He'd wanted nothing more than to knock his expensive white teeth out when he'd seen them. Nothing had ever caused him more rage than seeing them together. Had he given Trey money? Is that why he'd done it?  
Did Trey want a sugar daddy? Was that something he'd been interested in?  
No. He wasn't like that. He was a simple and honest hardworking guy. He wasn't the type to settle for that sorta life.  
Malcolm ran his fingers through his wavy hair and let out a stuttering sigh.  
Getting mad is what he did best it seemed.  
He wished it wasn't so easy.  
He shouldn't be treating Trey this way. He was his best friend for fuck's sake. What he'd said and done to Trey was unacceptable. In the eyes of others, he probably looked like a royal douchebag.  
He wasn't that kind of guy. He really cared about Trey. He wanted him to be happy and to be able to fall in love with the right man.  
Deep inside his heart, he wanted it to be him he fell in love with. He just didn't know how to quite yet place these pesky feelings.  
He wanted so desperately for Trey to cling to him and acknowledge him. Was that something normal friends did?  
He felt like he was using him.  
So what if he'd slept with some rich poser?  
Isn't that what normal people do? Sleep with people they find attractive?  
Was he a better lay then him?  
Malcolm shook off the harsh thoughts that always seemed to invade his head and banged open the door to his shared living space.  
His mother was never really home. She worked so much that she didn't have time to come back and check on everyone. It was a good thing he and his sister were already adults and didn't really need her to watch them.  
Janice was 19. Young and pretty. Freshly graduated from high school and attending the same community college as Trey. She usually wore her ebony curls pinned back in a tight bun and liked shiny lip-gloss. Forever a child at heart. It'd made Malcolm smile to think fondly of his little sister.  
Malcolm's harsh door slamming alerted Janice and she automatically ran to his side.  
"Malcolm! Where have you been?! You were gone all weekend. You're lucky I had money to order a pizza or I'd be dead!"  
"You're old enough to make your own food, Jan. I was at Trey's. Also, I'm super hung over. Please stop with the yelling." She raised a polished brow and folded her arms.  
"Trey kept you away all weekend?"  
"It's a long story. I have a workout in the morning, okay. I'm going to bed. I'm too tired for you right now." He attempted to trudge away from her, but she grabbed his bicep and held on tight.  
"Malcolm, I'm worried about you. You're becoming so angry lately. And now you're spending all this time with Trey..." He could feel his face heating up and forgot about how tired and sluggish he was feeling. Anger always seemed to win over everything for him.  
"Yeah, so?! So what if I want to hang with Trey!"  
She stepped back a bit but stood her ground. She may have only been 5 foot, but she was fierce.  
"I'm not saying there's anything wrong, Mal. I'm just worried is all. You guys aren't...you know..." He turned away from his little sister.  
"I'm done with his conversation."  
"Did you two have a fight again?"  
"Don't we always seem to? Didn't I also say I was done with you?"  
"Are you still going to train with him before school tomorrow?"  
He let out a sigh through his nose and rubbed his temples.  
"If he shows, I guess. I...I don't know, Jan."  
"Are you two not gonna be friends anymore?"  
"Please stop grilling me right now, Janice. You sound like a whiny little brat. I've had a horrible weekend. Just...just go to bed or something okay?" He was just about to make his way upstairs to his room when he heard her speak softly again.  
"He really likes you, Malcolm."  
Her voice was barely a whisper. He was surprised he got it. The only other noise in the house was the tv in the living room she must have been listening to before he came. He walked back to where she was standing in the hall and stood in front of her.  
"What did you say?"  
"I said...he really likes you. I can tell. Everyone can tell. Well, except Mama. Which is good. She's not...open minded I guess. You know I love both of you. I'll support you, Malcolm."  
"Listen Janice, I don't know what you mean."  
"Yes you do! You love Trey! He loves you too! He thinks the world of you. The world revolves around you for him. He is your soulmate. I know it, Mal. Please stop treating him like shit."  
He scoffed.  
"I don't always treat him that way."  
"The hell you do. I see it. You kick him and he comes back like a puppy. Wagging his tail for you to pet him. He's a nice kid. Great heart and a kind soul. Don't stomp on it anymore, okay? Just think about that." She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and then went back to watch the television after she tightly held his hand.  
He couldn't really sleep after that. Thoughts of Trey and how he may actually love him came to his head.  
Did he love Trey back? Maybe.  
Love was such a strong word. He knew he wanted to possess Trey. Maybe even lock him up and throw away the key. That way nobody else could reach him.  
That would do.  
After drifting off for a minute he'd heard the door open again and his mother's voice fill the house. Janice had told her he was home and he'd hoped she wouldn't come see him. He didn't want her to pry into his weekend and why he hadn't been home.  
"I need to be up super early in the morning, so I should go on to bed. Malcolm is grown. He doesn't need Mommy to tuck him in. You sleep too, darling. School isn't going to be any good if you can't pay attention! What am I paying all that money for?" After some complaining, Janice turned the television off and said her good nights to their mother. Malcolm heard two sets of doors close and let out a noise of relief. Her nagging was the last think his hang over needed.  
He lay there again in the dark and once again thought over what his little sister had said to him.  
Tomorrow at training, he'd let Trey know how he felt.  
It was a promise.  
•••  
Waiting for Trey the next morning was agonizing. They'd always meet up for a quick work-out session before he went to his classes. It was almost 7 and Malcolm kept checking his watch to make sure he wasn't going to be late. He'd gotten up at 5 in the morning so he could sit underneath the shower nozzle and think about his course of action. He was going to talk to Trey. He really meant it.  
Talking obviously wasn't his strong suit. He wanted to be intimidating. He was big and buff. That meant actions. Trey shouldn't have to just be intimidated by him, though. They were friends.  
He let out a sigh and changed into his workout clothes. He didn't usually take a shower before working out, but for some reason he wanted to be at his best. Plus it was good thinking time. After the grueling shower and staring at the ceiling for an hour, he made his way to the gym. His footsteps felt heavy as he saw the building in the distance and gathered up all his courage.  
Trey was late. Was he going to show? Their session was at 7 and it was almost 7:30. Trey had classes at 11. That gave them time for an hour of working out and time for Trey to shower and get dressed in time for school. He still wasn't there. Malcolm nervously tapped his foot on the carpeted floor of the gym. Except for the few elderly people who always came in at dawn, nobody was ever there that early. Perfect time for them to do everything they needed to.  
"This is so fucking stupid. He's not going to show. He's pissed at me. I shouldn't have said that shit to him. I should have called him or something!" The elderly woman near him glared at him for his yelling, but he countered her with an equally icy look.  
"Picking fights with old ladies now instead of your friends, huh?"  
Malcolm turned around as he heard Trey's voice. He had his hair tied up in a bun and was wearing baggy sweatpants and a tee-shirt. He couldn't help but think he looked cute .  
"You're late."  
"No I'm not. It's only just 7."  
"Dude. It's almost 8. Did you forget to set your watch again?"  
Trey looked down at his watch and cursed under his breath. The elderly woman directed her glare to him now and Malcolm sneered at her.  
"Take it somewhere else, granny!" She made an offended voice in the back of her throat and turned her nose up in the air as she stomped away.  
Malcolm rolled his eyes.  
"What would you ever do without me?"  
"I can't believe how dumb I am."  
"You're not dumb. I'm the dumb one. Here...we gotta talk." He put a hand on Trey's arm and his eyes went wide and confused like a baby deer. Malcolm comfortingly patted his arm and directed him outside of the gym. They ended up on a bench that was attached to the side of the building for people that needed to talk in private.  
"It's...well it's about how I treat you."  
"Go on." Trey had put his hands together and placed them underneath his chin as he stared into Malcolm's face.  
Malcolm rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his eyes up to avert Trey's hard stare.  
"I treat you like shit, bud. You know it. I know you know it. Or else you wouldn't have slept with that old fox of yours." He could see Trey biting his lip from the corner of his eye.  
"He's not like, mine or anything. He was just a one night stand. He's a really nice guy. I feel so bad for taking advantage of him. But...I kinda think he didn't expect anything from me. He was a gentleman."  
"Something I can't be." Trey put his hand on Malcolm's knee and squeezed.  
"I don't want you to be a gentleman. I want you to be you, Malcolm."  
"Me is an asshole. You said so yourself. I don't know how I feel about you. I just...I just know you're my best friend. And I like kissing you. And I also want to have sex with you. And I don't want you to have sex with anyone else. Especially not rich guys who are better than me." Trey let out a pretty laugh and punched Malcolm on the shoulder playfully.  
"You're an idiot. You're all I want, Malcolm. I was trying to distract myself from you by finding someone the polar opposite. It got me into a sticky situation. It made me realize how much I actually just want you for you."  
"Until I can get myself together...is it okay if we stay friends?"  
"Of course it is, Malcolm."  
"I'm sorry, Trey. I'm really sorry for everything I did and said to you. Sorry it took seeing you with someone else to get me to say it."  
"I'm just glad you said it, Mal."  
"Also, it's okay if we have sex, right? I don't want you having sex with anyone else." The grin plastered on his face made Malcolm's heart jump a bit.  
"Well, duh. Come on. Let's go get our hour of workout in."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The finale everyone has been waiting for. Trey and Malcolm's epic saga ends here. I hope everyone enjoyed this, at least. Sorry it took a month to finally write. I love and appreciate everyone for everything.

*Trey’s First Person POV*

To say the sex was incredible was an understatement.  
Toe-curling, mind-altering, spine-tingling sex. Body slammed against the headboard while Malcolm's hot breath traced against my neck. I groaned and kissed the underside of his chin, licking from there to the lobe of his ear. He groaned as he lifted me even higher on the wall and pounded into me. He bit my neck and I thought he'd drawn blood. That was super hot. Hotter than I'd cared to say out loud. I just gave a groan and let him man-handle me instead. This was what I'd wanted anyways.

My eyes rolled back into my head as I was lost in his embrace. It seemed to last forever, but soon I could feel our bodies giving way to pleasure and my orgasm was quick. His followed soon after as he slammed into my weakened body.  
I would have let him do anything right then and there. Nobody had made me feel this good. As I panted on the bed next to him, he pulled off and deposited his condom in the trash. We had actually done it right this time. Not just dirty sex and shame. He prepped both of us for the experience. I couldn't stop my goofy grin from overtaking my face. He then got up on stiff legs and returned with a wet cloth.

"What're you starin' at?" He was defensive as always and I had to weakly roll my eyes at him. 

"Aren't you a gentleman?" I commented with a smirk. His face darkened with a blush and he playfully rolled his eyes. 

"Don't get gay on me, bro." 

"Really? After you just had super gay sex with me? Don't be an idiot." He laughed a little and continued to clean both of our exhausted bodies. 

"You're the idiot. But I guess you're cute."

"I'm cute now, huh? You know I'm not a girl." 

"Obviously. I was the one fucking you." I made a face and he slipped an arm around my shoulders.

"So, best friends right?" 

"Totally." I let my hand trace down his arm and squeezed his hand in mine. 

"The best of friends." 

We sat like that in a peaceful silence for a moment, until he stretched a bit and scratched at his growing facial hair. 

"I think we should go out." 

"Out? Like go hang out?" 

"I mean...like a date, maybe? I don't know how these things work. I'm still not sure about things but...I'd like us to go on a date together." My face began to heat up as I thought about what he was asking. 

A date was a big deal, especially for him. He was a hit it and quit it kinda dude. I raised an eyebrow. 

"Are you suggesting something...gay?" He blushed and turned from me. 

"I don't know. I just...I think we could go hang out, ya know? Together." 

"We always do that. We've gone out on more dates than you probably realize." 

"Well now I want to realize. Please? I'm trying." 

I pursed my lips and then gave a playful squeeze to his hip. 

"Okay. Let's get washed up and we can go on your date." His grin was so beautiful and genuine, it almost took my breath away. His white teeth compared to his dark skin was beautiful, to be cliche. 

I knew he was trying. After our huge fight and make-up, he was actually trying to be a good friend to me. I didn't mind the fuck buddy aspect of our relationship. The fact it could be something more was buried deep inside me.

We took turns in the shower because I wasn't ready to go again with him. His libido was always passionate.

I don't know why I wanted so badly to look really good for him. I wanted him to want me, even though I was pretty sure he did. 

I guess I was being pretty gay, huh? I should just look at it as two friends going out together. 

Friends who had really gay sex. The sigh I let out felt super forced in the back of my head. 

We decided to go out to a really nice restaurant. I felt like an idiot with my hands shoved deep into my jean pockets. 

Malcolm rewarded me with a blinding smile and I didn't really even care anymore. I just wanted him to be with me. I gathered up my nerve and followed him into the dimly lit restaurant where we were seated in the very back. I could feel his anger seeping out at our arrangement. Although the restaurant was packed and being in the back was no big deal for me. It felt like it was for him, though.

"I don't like us back here" he remarked with a deep frown and a grumble.

"Malcolm, it's no big deal. At least we got a table." 

"No. They sat us back here because they're discriminating! Is it because I'm black, or because we're two men! Fuck this place! " His voice was beginning to raise and I grabbed onto his thigh and roughly squeezed. People had began to turn and look at us. Some had pointed and were sniggering into their hands. I was beginning to get uncomfortable and I wanted so badly to leave. My collar and face were flaming hot. 

"Hey. Calm down. So what? We're here together. We shouldn't let others bring us down." His sigh was audibly unpleasant and he pouted pretty much the whole dinner. I tried to defuse the situation and make light conversation, but of course he ignored me and just focused on our location instead. Like it mattered where we were. Wasn’t being together supposed to be the important thing? 

I dragged him back to my place and practically slammed the door behind us. 

"What the actual fuck, man. You're acting pissy for no reason. It's not like we're even dating. It's not like this is anything special. We do this all the time. And all of a sudden it matters? Why? Because you're fucking me on a regular basis?"

"They ruined the date" he spit out.

"What?"

"The date. Our date. You don't get it." He sat down on the couch and let out a sad sigh. 

"I've been trying. I know I've been a complete asshole to you, Trey. I wanna be a good friend. I also...wanna be something else to you. Special."

"You're already special. You should know that, dude. All the shit I went through for you, just to come back to you like a dog wagging its tail.”

"You went out and fucked a white man because of me." 

"You probably fucked other girls because of me." I shot right back at him. I folded my arms across my chest and poured.  
My voice was defensive and challenging and he nodded in shame as he hung his head.

"You're right. We both fucked up. But you...you had a reason. I treated you like shit for the longest time. I guess I still do. Our sex is amazing, Trey. You're amazing. I'm so sorry for everything. I think I'm in love with you. And the fact our date got ruined made me feel like this is a sign. A sign I shouldn't be with you or something stupid like that." I sank down beside him and placed a hand on his knee.

"Well...you know you kinda ruined it yourself. Maybe you were trying to make yourself believe you weren't worth this. Which you are. Worth this. Worth everything. I wouldn't have come back to you if I didn't believe that. I love you. Malcolm. 100% I'm in love with you. You're the most important person in my life. As my best friend. As my lover. As someone I can depend on. I know it's hard. I can see you're trying." 

I lay my head down on his shoulder and I hid my tears into his shirt. 

"Hey...are you crying?"

"Yeah. Sorry for being so queer." He roughly grabbed my chin and turned me towards him. 

"Stop with that shit. I know I was shitty before. Forget all that. trying to be better. For you." I blushed and looked down at his strong hands. 

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Why're you crying?"

"Because...I'm happy." He smiled and shook his head. 

"You're impossible."

 

"But you love me...right?" 

"Yeah. Of course I do." He cupped my cheek and pulled my face to his. He enveloped my lips with his much bigger ones and I melted into his embrace. 

His arms circled around mine and held me close to his heart. I could hear how fast it was beating.

“It’s just us” I told him gently and I ran my fingers through his hair. “I love you, Malcolm.”

He let out a shaky breath and leaned down to kiss me.

“I love you too” He whispered against my lips. He grabbed my hips roughly. Enough to leave fingerprints. I yelped in my surprise as he dug into my flesh.

“So fucking sexy” He roared into my ear and I moaned back at him, unable to make any sort of words.

“Only for you from now on” I purred back after a moment. His laugh was deep and needy. I was more than turned on. 

I jumped off the couch and took his hand, pulling him into the bedroom. He gave me a sultry smile and tackled me to the bed. I giggled as he left kisses on my neck and chin. He peppered my eyes and I let them flutter closed against his lips.

“You’re so hot” I ground out as he tore off my clothing. I whimpered when he got to my cock and took it into his mouth. This was the first time we’d done this. I’d sucked him off, but never him for me. It was too intimate for just fuck buddies. This is when I knew this was new. This was different. He was different.

The way the tight heat of his mouth took my cock made me forget everything else that’d happened that night. I was in pure ecstasy and bliss. This was what it felt like to feel love. I knew it now. He bobbed up and down on me, saliva gathering at his bottom lip as he drooled. It sounded gross, but was actually super hot. Trust me.

He looked up at me with his dark black eyes and he winked. That did it for me and I came right in his mouth. He choked for a second before he was able to take it all into his mouth. He pulled off my dick and glared at me.

“Should have warned me.”

“Should have told me you were gonna give me a blowjob. That’s a big deal for me.” He shrugged it off and then flipped me over on my stomach, making me gasp.

“Now it’s my turn.” I wasn’t quite sure if I was ready for what he had planned for me.

“Brace yourself” He whispered to me before I could feel his tongue in my ass.

Oh. My. God. This was new. This was really really new. His tongue was big. Bigger than anyone else I knew. It was probing my asshole. Assaulting it so deeply he was practically actually fucking me on it. He was obviously an expert.

“Who do you do this too?!”

“Women I guess” He answered nonchalantly.

“What kind of woman lets you eat her ass?”

“Lots of ‘em. Gotta find the freaks.”

“Do I count when you didn’t even warn me?”

“Duh.” I tried to turn and glare at him, but he plunged his tongue back into my hole and I buried my face into the pillow to scream. 

What was going on with him? This was strange...but amazing. I could feel my erection against the covers and I was ready to just burst right then and then. I felt his large hand come up and smack my asscheeks. The one that wasn't holding me down, that is. I was wiggling horribly. I wasn't used to this. This much attention. This much sensation and satisfaction. I could get addicted. 

I whimpered pathetically and he chuckled behind me. 

“Patience, baby. You wanna be a good boy for me, don't you?” I nodded, my voice barely able to register language. 

“Good boy. You're doing so well. Just how I like it. Keep it up for me, okay?” I nodded and lay there to let him work me open with his tongue. I knew it was sloppy. I was probably gonna be wide any minute now. What with the way he was assaulting my prostate. Was he gonna fuck me like this? I was still weak from my orgasm, but I could feel my dick twitching with interest at him. I was still hella turned on though. 

“Okay. I think you're about ready. You can take my dick, can't you?” 

“Always” I managed to slur out. 

“Of course. You're a slut. A sloppy slut who likes dick. My dick. Only mine. Mine’s the best, right?” I could tell he was anxious. He wanted me to say it was him. Needed it. 

“Yes, you fucking asshole” I croaked out. His grin was evil. He flipped me over to my back and I was staring into his eyes again. 

“Tell me how you want it.” He was towing over me. Looking powerful and almighty. He looked beautiful. Strong. Graceful. Mine. I licked my lips and reached up to tug on his hair roughly. 

“Give it to me good. Fuck me hard. Make me forget all those other guys.”

“I'll make sure you never want to leave me. That I'm all you think about. Me and this dick.” 

“It's already always been that way” I offered him with a smile. His eyes became tender before they changed back to hard determination. He got some lube and spread it over his massive cock. 

“Okay, baby. Here we go again. You're probably used to this guy by how, huh?” 

“We’re practically neighbors” I said sarcastically. He just wetly kissed one of my ears and trailed his tongue from my cheek to my jaw and back into my mouth. As our tongues danced back and forth, he rammed his member inside of me. I groaned at the intrusion, but it wasn't quite painful. He had prepped me pretty fucking well with his mouth and the lube on his penis.

“Are you okay?” He asked after a second. 

“Yeah” I grit out in both pleasure and pain. I leaned up to slap his ass with a hand. 

“Get a move on, stud.” He let out a shaky laugh and put his hands over my head on the headboard. He began to piston his hips against mine until he was fucking me so roughly I was afraid I'd bleed. 

It was marvelous. 

This was how I wanted it to be. This was how I had imagined it. The true bonding between lovers. The way he really made me feel it. I was alive. My erection gave a weak orgasm at the rough treatment and I lay limp on the bed below him. He noticed my state and began to pick up the pace. I was ready to faint. It was too much. Too quick. Too good. I felt him about to burst and I ground my heels into his ass. He leaned down to bite my shoulder again and I screamed as he came inside of me. I saw the teeth-marks he'd left and I sighed in bliss. This was the way it should be. I wanted to see them for weeks. I wanted to hurt. To feel the burn of him inside me forever. To remember I was his. Somehow everyone would know. Just by looking, they'd know I belonged to someone. Someone strong and powerful. Someone who could take care of me. Someone who I wanted and needed. Craved. Adored. Loved. 

All these thoughts ran through my head like an upcoming storm as he came down from his high. We were both sweating and panting and I looked over at him as he'd collapsed on top of me. 

He smelled like sweat and man. My favorite scents. I wanted to sink onto my knees and take his cock into my mouth to thank him for the wild time, but I was exhausted. Maybe next time. 

“You're heavy” I said at his arms that was thrown over me. He huffed and turned his body away from me. I snuggled up to his back and I could feel his cum oozing out of me. 

“Ugh. Gross.” He glanced down at my predicament and laughed loudly. 

“Hey, asswhip. This is your semen coming out of me. Do something.”

“I will, I will. Let's rest for a minute. I'll take care of it.” He pecked my forehead and then turned around again. I found myself laying my face on his back and winding my arms around to rest on his stomach. I soon fell into a deep and blissful sleep. 

I woke up a while later to his loud snoring in my ear. He had cleaned me up nicely and we were laying in my bed together. His legs were tangled in mine and his arms were around me in a protective embrace. 

I snuggled into him more and left a kiss on his nose. 

“Go the fuck to sleep” he muttered as he moved more into my body heat. I scowled and hit him on the chest with my elbow.

 

I woke up the next morning to the smell of food and I blindly followed it into the kitchen. Malcolm was there wearing one of my tee-shirts and a pair of boxers. It was all too tight for him. It was a lovely sight. I whistled and he turned and rolled his eyes. 

“Morning sleeping beauty. I made food for you. Eggs, bacon, and pancakes. All for your dining pleasure.” 

“You're the real pleasure” I hummed as I kissed his lips. 

“Ew. That was corny. Disgusting.” I laughed and he ruffled my hair. 

As we sat and ate together, I wanted to discuss something important with him. 

“Hey…Malcolm?” 

“Hmm?” He talked around some toast. 

“I was wondering...I know things are weird with your family. I know you don't like living with them as much, really. And I was thinking…well...why don't you live here with me?” My voice was soft and small, and he seemed to pause for a moment. He turned towards me and his expression was so comical I wanted to laugh. 

“Are you sure? This is a big thing. I'd have to tell mama. I wanna tell her about us, anyways. I'm tired of being afraid. I wanna face her. She can't scare me anymore. She'll probably kick me out if I tell her the truth anyways. My sister knows already. She encouraged me to come here and face the truth. I owe her that. I'll have to work it out somehow. Get all my shit packed up and get it here...you could use somebody to tidy this shithole up anyways.”

As his speech concluded, I couldn't help but burst into laughter. True, happy laughter. I held my sides and just laughed. We were going to be okay. I could feel it. We could live together happily ever after. Yes, he was a jerk. He is going to say things that hurt me and I am going to blow up on him for it. I knew it was going to happen, but I welcomed it with open arms and a shit-eating smile. 

“I can't wait till it's our bed. Then I can do nasty things to you on it.” I gulped around my bacon and looked him in the eyes. 

“L-L-Like what?” That evil smile again graced his perfect dark face. 

“Oh, you'll see.”

Yeah. This was how it was supposed to be. This was what best friends did.


	9. What Best friends do Extra: What Boyfriends Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise smut chapter! Enjoy:)

-Trey’s first person P.O.V.-

“Do you need any help with that stuff?”

Malcolm’s playful scowl made me giggle a bit and I rolled my eyes as he continued to carry the box into the house. 

“Nah. I’m a big strong man. I can carry some luggage.” Malcolm plopped his stuff down on the couch and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. It was so hot, honestly. Seeing him hardworking and sweaty. I wanted so badly to just lick it off. 

“Who knew moving out would be so much work. I haven’t lived anywhere but home since I was a kid.”

“It is a lot of work. I could help, you know.” I grabbed his wrist and tugged him closer to me, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Nah” he said through a grin and kissed me back. We kissed there for a long time. In our apartment. Ours. 

It felt so good to say. Felt so right. It was a hot Saturday morning and Malcolm had rented the moving truck and finally moved his stuff into my place. I had offered him the spare room I used for storage, but he insisted that he stay in my room. I noticed his toothbrush next to mine and his hair products in my cabinet. It made my heart flutter in my chest. This felt real.

Malcolm telling his Mother didn’t go over well. She had yelled and screamed and thrown things at him. His little sister had jumped in and tried to help, but she had gotten a scolding too. He had come back to my house crying and I had held him like a good boyfriend should.

He’d stayed at my house all that week until he had gotten word from his sister his Mother was gone and he could get his stuff. His Mother had already packed up his stuff as a protest of him living there with her.

“I won’t have a fag in my house. No sir. I didn’t raise no damn fag!” She had mumbled as she threw his stuff in plastic bags and boxes.

Moving his clothes into my closet, I decided to come up behind him and kiss the back of his neck.

“You trying to get me started?” He asked over his shoulder with a smirk.

“Maybe? Maybe I’m turned on that you live with me now.”

“Me too. This feels so...good, you know? It makes me happy. I love you, Trey.” My face burned red and I hid in my elbow.

“I love you too, dummy.” After he finished putting his clothes in the closet and his shoes on the shoe rack, he wrapped his strong arms behind me and squeezed me hard in the middle.

“Do you want to fuck on our bed, baby?” Our bed.

“Y-Yeah…” He grinned and wrapped a big hand around my neck and gave it a gentle squeeze. I loved when he did this. He usually did this when we were having sex. He knew it made me excited. I gasped and he ate my moan in a hungry kiss.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Trey. How about you strip for me?” I shyly turned towards him. He had asked me to do this for him a lot lately. I wasn’t sure if it was a possessive thing or not, but he liked to hungrily roam over my body as he watched me expose myself. It turned me on even more. I slowly slipped off my tank top and tossed it in the corner. Next came my baggy shorts I wiggled them slowly off my ass and turned it towards them as I exposed it. I hadn’t even bothered to wear any underwear that day. He sprang towards me and grabbed my hips and bit into my neck.

“Get on the bed, Trey.” He slapped my ass so hard I think he left a red mark. 

I nodded excitedly and obediently got on the bed for him. He stalked over to me, pulling his shirt off of his body and then licking his lips as I lay spread out for him.

“The most beautiful sight in the world. Spread out like a meal just for me. Just for me, right?”

“Yes. Of course. Just for you, Malcolm. I love you.”

“You better, baby. I better be the only dick in you forever.”

My mouth watered as he unzipped his pants and lowered them to the floor. The impressive bulge in his grey briefs had me groanings. 

“Malcolm…”

“Impatient little bitch, huh?”

“I always am.”

“I know.” He lowered himself on the bed and over my body. I ran my hand over his chest and stomach and reached down to squeeze his bulge and bit his shoulder harshly.

“I want this so badly. Fuck me on our bed. Please.”

“Of course, baby boy.” He ripped his underwear off and reached for the lube by the bedside table. 

“How do you want this?”

“Hard. As hard as you can.” I was moaning. Breathing so harshly I thought I would choke. I wanted to just take it rough, but I knew he wouldn’t hurt me that badly. Not like our first time.

He dribbled the lube onto his fingers and thrust one deeply into my hole. I let out a silent scream and wiggled as I got used to the intrusion.

“You seem to be getting used to me, huh? How often do we do this, you think?”

“A fucking lot” I got out with a chuckle.

“And it gets better each time.” Those words hit me hard and my heart caught in my throat. Being with his was amazing. Special. Ever since we were a couple it had finally all made sense. The way he looked at me. The way he spoke to me. It all felt right. I had forgiven and forgotten all the bullshit from the past. It didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered was the two of us here together in this bed. Our only special space.

“Please” I whispered so quietly and full of emotion I thought he wouldn’t even hear. “Please fuck me, Mal.” He worked two more fingers inside of me before I was practically bouncing on them and begging him like a wanton slut.

“You sound amazing, baby boy. Just like the slut I know you are. A slut just for my dick.” He lined his erection with more lube and then positioned it at my hole.

“You ready?” I closed my eyes and nodded wildly, already gripping the sheets in anticipation.   
The way we had sex always felt right. It always felt amazing. Like this was how I wanted to be fucked for the rest of my life. I moved my hands to his shoulders as he pounded into me. My nails wracking up and down his back in angry red streaks. I knew I’d leave marks, and that made me happy. Happy for the clients he saw at the gym. The way the girls would touch him casually and giggle at him when he talked. I would leave marks and bruises on him so they would know he was fucking someone else. I guess I was just as possessive as he was. I pulled myself up a little so I could dig my teeth into his shoulder. He let out a hiss of pain, but it made him pick up his speed and I held on even tighter. 

He whispered filthy things into my ear as he did it. That was always one of my favorite parts. I loved it when he talked to me. 

“I think I’m going to cum” he groaned loudly into my ear. I kissed his face and buried my nose into his sweating neck.

“Do it inside me.” He nodded and continued to pump into me until I could feel his release. I gasped and it caused me to cum all over both of our chest. I was practically sticking to him at this point. 

I detached myself from his body and limped fell to the bed. He fell beside me and gathered me into his arms to kiss my face and neck.

“Was that how you imagined our first time living together?”

“Yes...that and more. Thank you, Mal.” He raised a brow and lowered his head onto my chest to look up at me through curious eyes. 

“Thanks me? For what?”

“For being here. For moving in. For loving me.” He lowered his eyes bashfully and gave a sweet smile. He tweaked my chin and then leaned up to place a kiss there.

“I’m the one who should be saying thanks, you big idiot. How about we shower and then I make some lunch? We can get the rest of my shit sorted out later. I’m beat.” I nodded happily and let him pick me up bridal style and carry me into the bathroom. I giggled as he washed and pampered me.

This was it. This was what boyfriends did.


End file.
